


Candy Swirl

by shinetheway



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Bottom Evgeni Malkin, F/F, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinetheway/pseuds/shinetheway
Summary: "Fuck," Geno said, blinking at Sid. Her face was very wet, and she leaned on one elbow and swiped her palm across her mouth. She looked dazed, shocked. She breathed hard, and her wet hand crept down her body to her bush, pushing in hard. "Fuck, Sid."





	Candy Swirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoneycombHenry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneycombHenry/gifts).



> honeycombhenry: The prompt you gave me was so delicious I didn't really know where to start. I know you said this might be a niche interest, bb, but I am right there with you in that niche. :) I hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you to sevenfists for last-minute and eagle-eyed beta, and for running this amazing swap!

Sid licked her lips and cautiously adjusted the straps around her hips a final time. A buckle tried to twist, and she straightened it and then bounced on her toes slightly. Assessing.

At long fucking last: the dildo wobbled and swayed with the movement, but didn't fall out of the ring. The base was cinched snug against her body, she could see where straps indented the flesh of her hips, but it wasn't too tight, wasn't uncomfortable. When she risked a more assertive wiggle it stayed attached.

Sid bit her lower lip and turned to face the mirror. She hadn't quite been able to bring herself to put it on while facing her reflection. 

The fluorescent lights of the bathroom were uncompromising, and the dildo was a garish red silicone with candy-pink swirls that unnerved Sid somewhere deep inside. It looked so…fake. Decorative. It wasn't sexy, a voice in the back of her head insisted. It was probably the farthest thing from sexy she'd ever seen, maybe even less sexy than the real thing. The residual arousal of what had come before was fading, and in the indifferent glare of light on tile, now it just looked dumb.

She sighed at herself, looking tense and nervous in the webbing harness and with a fake dick sticking out from her pelvis and turning her reflection into a still from the kind of movie she'd never really watched. She _really_ wasn't sure about this, but she'd promised, and thinking she looked stupid was probably not a logical reason to stop. She felt uncomfortable and squirmy in her belly, embarrassed in advance at the idea of leaving the bathroom and being the focus of Geno and Anna's eyes while her…dick…bobbed awkwardly in front of her. 

This was stupid. So fucking stupid. She felt more exposed wearing this alone in a bathroom than she did during sex, even her first time when everything was new and terrifying.

But she wanted this. She wanted to try this, at least. "Fake it til you make it," she muttered, gave her reflection an optimistic fistbump, and resolutely opened the door.

Anna saw her first, sprawled in a careless, graceful curve on the bed. She obviously hadn't cooled down during the wait. She was sighing and shifting just a little, a furrow in her brow--Anna never made much noise, never moved around too much. If she was moving like this, she was already really into it. Geno's head was moving slowly between Anna's legs, her gorgeous thighs shouldered apart, and when Anna caught sight of Sid she gasped out loud and yanked Geno's hair.

"Zhenya, oh my god, look," she groaned, and Geno twisted, lean muscle shifting in her back, so she could see.

"Fuck," Geno said, blinking at Sid. Her face was very wet, and she leaned on one elbow and swiped her palm across her mouth. She looked dazed, shocked. She breathed hard, and her wet hand crept down her body to her bush, pushing in hard. It didn't look like she knew she was doing it. "Fuck, Sid."

Anna came to her knees and pushed Geno so Geno fell back on the bed, her breasts soft and shifting. Sid came forward when Anna reached for her, and she took hold of her by the hips, bent down to kiss a path along one of the straps. Sid shivered, and then groaned when Anna slipped a couple fingers past her lips at the same time as she sucked a hard kiss onto the head of the dick, tongue following the swirls down to where silicone met Sid's skin. Sid burned red, felt herself getting wet, and she couldn't help pushing forward into Anna's mouth when Anna took the dildo in again, pushing it forward so that Sid could feel a faint, maddening pressure deep inside, against her clit. 

Geno said something Sid didn't understand because the blood was roaring in her ears. She felt dizzy, looking down at Anna's bobbing head and bared nape, and when Anna lifted two fingers to part her lips and slide into the folds, she almost fell. She flailed a hand onto Anna's shoulder, tried not to let her hips go too wild as Anna teased her cunt (tried not to choke her with her cock, she thought, and almost came) and hung on as Anna hummed what sounded like a chuckle.

"Anya," Geno said, and she sounded desperate. Anna pulled away and winked up at Sid, and Sid tried to remember what the plan was. Anna kissed her, pulled her onto the bed, and then pulled away and shoved her towards Geno. The plan.

Geno's legs were wide, and she had a finger on her clit, her neck craned to see. She had been pretty nervous earlier that evening-- she'd never tried this before, it was Anna's idea, Anna had promised her she'd love it. And she did, Sid could tell, Sid was reaching for her and Geno was reaching back just as eagerly, arching her body closer. She was wet _everywhere_ , sweaty and gorgeous, the skin at the tops of her thighs shiny. Anna reached around her from the back and rolled a condom on the dick, and Sid shuffled on her knees towards Geno. Her mouth was open, she couldn't breathe. Anna tucked a wet finger in her mouth, and with the other hand on Sid's hip she aimed the dick where it needed to go.

Geno panted, and Sid sank forward, felt that amazing pressure, felt the way Geno's muscles clutched and shivered around her. Anna moaned and crawled past Sid to lie next to Geno, straddling her thigh, pinching her nipples hard to make Geno's voice break when she begged.

Sid felt like she was going to come any second, or possibly was already coming--the pressure was increasing, the smell of Geno's arousal was intoxicating. Anna, who usually needed a while, came first this time and her shocked intake of breath made Geno whimper, holding her while she shuddered and trembled on Geno's thigh. 

"Come on, G," Sid choked out, feeling like all her strings were being drawn tight. Her abs and hips and back were killing her. She never wanted to stop. Her embarrassment was a thing of the past--nothing else could survive the shivers overwhelming her.

Geno snaked a hand back onto her clit, letting her fingers graze the silicone shifting in and out. Sid felt the stutter of friction as one of Geno's fingers was pushed inside as well, and Geno flicked her clit harder and came so hard she kicked out.

"Sid, so perfect, you're so perfect," Anna murmured, dropping light nipping kisses on Geno's breast, "make her do it again."

Sid abruptly lost control of her breathing, her thoughts, her body. She ground down and shuddered hard, and Geno tilted her hips to let her in further, then Anna was kissing her as she collapsed onto Geno's chest.

"Oh my god," she mumbled into Geno's armpit. Every nerve was humming. She felt _amazing_.

"We do that again," Geno said, or rather instructed, because she was a bossy shit in bed except for all the times she wasn't. Anna, who wasn't fooled, kissed her and then peeled herself off Geno's thigh and poked and prodded Sid until she could access the buckles.

Sid let herself be manhandled, enjoyed in a vague peaceful way the heave and fall of Geno's chest and her overstimulated sounds as Anna pulled the dildo out. Geno's heart was thumping under her cheek. 

Anna tugged her until she slid off Geno's chest and onto the sheets, and Sid grabbed for her hand, pulled her close. She kissed her fingers, tasted slick on them, and licked them clean. Anna laughed, sleepy and slow, and Sid closed her eyes.

Okay. So, probably worth trying that again.


End file.
